


A Strange Situation

by Lilac_Sunset115



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Sunset115/pseuds/Lilac_Sunset115
Summary: Edward wakes up in a house that he doesn't recognize surrounded by people he doesn't know. What happened?This isn't finished, I'm not too sure why it says it is, but there will be more eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric was confused. One second, he was fighting Pride with Mustang, Hohenheim, Mei, Teacher, and Alphonse. The next second there was a bright flash of light and he blacked out. 

Molly Weasley was very confused. One second she was in the study speaking to Sirius about Harry, and the next there was a bright flash of light that when it finally faded, left behind three people. The two smaller ones were bloody and unconscious, while the oldest was only slightly groggy. He muttered something in a different language, then realized there was no response of the two boys. He turned frantically, ignoring the other people in the room as he grabbed the nearest child, muttering to himself harshly. He pressed his ear to the child's chest, and sighed as he realized there was a heartbeat. He gently laid the first boy down and gingerly took the next into his arms. 

This child was so frail, almost like he had been slowly starving to death and wasting away for many years. He repeated the process, and let out a relieved sigh when he saw they both had a heartbeat. Sirius cleared his throat loudly and the man jerked, startled. He quickly moved in front of the two children, and drew back his shoulders to make himself look bigger. Molly raised both hands in the air soothingly. The man glared at Sirius until he raised both hands. 

He relaxed slowly and gave Molly a chance to finally see him. He was tall, maybe 6’4 and had broad shoulders and tanned skin. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his golden eyes looked tired and old. The two boys looked quite a bit like him, both having some shade of golden-blonde hair and the stronger looking one had his tanned skin. Molly slowly approached the trio, and the man watched her with a weary gaze. She crouched down and introduced herself quietly. 

 

“My name is Molly. Will you allow me to explain everything them?” She asked slowly, as if talking to a child. The man nodded and began to lift both of the boys. He held them both gently and carefully in his arms as he stood. Molly frowned but nodded and spoke quietly, where only Sirius could hear her. “Sirius, be a dear and call for Albus and Severus. They will need healing very quickly, and possibly a translating charm.” Sirius nodded and left the room quickly. Molly began walking quickly, motioning for the man to follow her. 

****************************************

Hohenheim cradled Edward and Alphonse in his arms as he followed the plump red headed woman. She led him to a spare room and had him lay down his children. 

The woman, Molly as she had introduced herself, quickly assessed that Edward was going to be ok for the moment, so she quickly moved onto Alphonse, who needed medical attention the most. She walked out of the room quietly, leaving the father and his sons after putting a monitoring spell on the children and giving the frail one a potion for nutrients. 

She watched from the doorway as the father settled down between his boys and murmured to himself in what sounded like German. She shook her head and walked away, going back to the study to speak with Sirius. 

****************************************

“I just don't understand what happened!” Molly groaned, exasperated. Sirius looked at her as she paced around and mumbled to herself. “Have you ever thought of asking them what happened?” He asked, wondering if it was the right thing to say. “They don't speak English from what I can tell! The man was talking to himself when I left, and it sounded like German!” Just then, Molly's monitoring charm flashed and she heard a groan come from upstairs. “Come with me Sirius.” The man stood up and followed the plump redheads woman to where she had left the guests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be updates maybe once a week? It all depends. Italics is Amestrian. Thanks to those that gave me kudos! It really means a lot. I'm not super confindent with my writing, but you guys give me confidence!

Edward woke with an awful migraine. Groaning, he clutched his head and tried to block out the lights of the room. “ _Edward. Edward, please open your eyes for me._ ” A shadow stood above him, blocking the light and making it easier to see. He peeled his golden eyes open, taking in his blurry surroundings. When everything came into focus, he saw his father standing above him, looking very worried and relieved. “ _Edward, I'm going to move, so the light will hurt for a moment, but I want you to sit up so I can check you for injuries_.” Hohenheim said, moving as soon as his oldest son nodded. Edward squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, adjusting slowly as he sat up. “ _Where are we_?” Edward asked, attitude subdued due to the headache. “ _I'm afraid I don't know. They don't speak Amestrian if that is what you're asking. Or any language I've ever heard._ ” Hohenheim said quietly. Ed grunted as his chest was poked and prodded by calloused fingers. Hohenheim sat back with a relieved sigh and muttered under his breath. “ _Your fine. Nothing broken, but probably bruised a little. I won't be able to tell until we get home though._ ” Edward nodded and went to speak when a plump red headed woman came into the room.

She smiled when she saw him sitting up and turned to the man with curly grey-brown hair standing in the doorway. “Sirius, would you bring our guests some food from the kitchen? And if Severus and Dumbledore get here, bring them up too.” He nodded and left the room. She Molly looked at the boy, realizing with a start that he was almost a carbon copy of his father. Same golden hair and piercing gold eyes. Edward locked eyes with the woman. She smiled at him gently, almost motherly. He broke eye contact and looked at his father. “ _Who is she? Who was the guy that left? What happened? The last thing I remember was a bright flash of white light when we were fighting Pride and the Father, then I wake up here? What the hell happened?_ ” Hohenheim sighed and spoke, trying to answer his son's questions without alarming him. “ _I think her name is Molly? I've only seen the man once, and I don't think his name was mentioned. I'm not sure what happened with Pride. I remember the same thing as you do. We were fighting, there was a flash of light, and then we were here, you unconscious and bloody on the floor._ ” He sighed, and spoke quietly, aware of the woman in the room with them. “ _Edward, I've got something to show you. You might like it, you might not, but you need to see it._ ” Edward lifted his head and looked into his father's eyes. “ _What? Why wouldn't I like it?_ ” Hohenheim sighed and pulled back far enough that Edward could see the bed beside his, along with the tiny, frail body laying on top of it. “ _Is that? Al?_ ” He gasped, eyes wide. Hohenheim nodded, smiling slightly. “ _He appeared with us. I'm not sure what happened. You still have a metal leg, your arm is back to normal though, and he's completely fine. Aside from looking the way he does, of course._ ” He spoke, eying the woman who was looking lost.

Molly was so lost. First the boy looked angry, then his father was moving and he saw the boy on the other bed. She heard something that sounded like a name, and the father started talking again. The boy frowned and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes before looking at her straight on. He made a gesture that looked something like writing. Molly nodded and quickly grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment off a nearby desk for him to use. He frowned at the quill, but shook it off and began writing.

Molly jolted when a hand landed softly on her shoulder, making her jerk around. Dumbledore smiles down at her, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Molly sighed in relief and ushered the man out of the room to speak in private. “Dumbledore! Thank you so much for coming. Is Severus with you?” The headmaster smiled at her and spoke. “Severus is gathering potions from his private collection at the moment. What happened?” Molly sighed and explained what happened. Dumbledore frowned and slowly nodded. “Shall we go back inside and see what the boy was writing?” Molly nodded, relieved.

Sirius came up the stairs carrying food and nodded in greeting at the headmaster. “Hello Dumbledore. Where's Snivil-Severus?” He asked as he walked into the room with the tray. “Hello Mr. Black. Severus will be joining us momentarily. He was gathering some potions that he thought might help us.” Sirius nodded and smiled grimly. “Well, at least one of them is awake. I'm beginning to wonder if the other one will survive. He's so thin.” Molly nodded and frowned. “I'm just wondering why he's so thin. It shouldn't be possible for a human to be that skinny and still survive without help.” She sighed deeply. “Oh well. At least he's breathing. That's all I can ask for right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im late updating and I'm so sorry!!! Two of my nieces had dance recitals on Thursday and Friday so that kept me from updating plus I was helping my dad build something. 
> 
> Thank you for the 11 kudos and the bookmark!! It means so much and gives me inspiration to keep writing this!! Thank you all!!
> 
> Before I forget, I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist!! They belong to J.K. Rowling and Hiromi Arakawa respectively.

Severus walked up the stairs silently, announcing his presence a few moments later with a knock at the door. Molly smiled, and waved him over. “Severus! It's lovely to see you again.” The potions professor inclined his head with a small sneer. “Yes. What did I get called here for? I'm a very busy man.” Molly flustered and spoke quickly. “These people popped into existence in the study. They seem to speak German, and one of them is frighteningly thin. Would you mind giving him some nutrients potions, and maybe leave some pepper up potions for when he wakes up? Albus already said he would cover the translations, but he can't do anything about the potions.” A deep sigh left the potion master's mouth. “I suppose. If I may?” He asked, inclining his head slightly. Molly stepped aside and he entered the room.

Edward listened to the people talk. He knew the language, but he wasn't very fluent in it. He always preferred to speak Amestrian because that was what his family spoke. He stopped writing and looked at the old man standing at the foot of his bed. “My name Edvard Heinrich. Who are you?” He said in English. The old man looked shocked for a second before he responded. “My name is Albus Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. Can the rest of your family speak English?”

Edward glanced at Hohenheim and spoke quietly in Amestrian. “ _Can you speak English? I know Al can't. I learned it from some books in the library so I'm not super fluent_.” Hohenheim frowned and shook his head. “ _I wish I knew how. I'm only fluent in Xingese and Amestrian._ ” Edward nodded and spoke to Albus. “None of them can. I learn from book so not the best.”Dumbledore nodded and flicked his wand in a few weird motions while muttering under his breath.

Ed jolted at the cool tingling sensation settled over him. From the uncomfortable look in Hohenheim’s eyes, the same sensation happened to him as well. Ed opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a groan. “ _Brother_?” He jolted around quickly, getting off the bed as fast as he could. Alphonse opened his eyes a few moments after Edward got to his side. His eyes were hazy, but slowly focused on the messy blonde head above him. “ _Edward? Is that you_?” Ed nodded and smiled happily. “ _I'm so glad that you're okay! I thought I was gonna be stuck here alone with Hohenheim. I missed you, Al_.” Edward spoke quietly, almost like he was scared to speak too loudly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke. “I cast a translation spell on you so you all understand what we say. If you wish, I can add another so we understand you as well.” Edward glanced at Hohenheim and frowned. “ _I don't like that. I prefer being able to talk and them not understanding what I'm saying. What do you think Al_?” He asked. “ _We could learn English. Read books and study it. That way, we’d be able to speak their language and Amestrian without being bothered or listened in on_.” Hohenheim said giving the boys a half-smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm so late!!! I've been busy and haven't really had time to write anything.   
> Here pretty soon there will be a week or so where you won't get any updates from me. I'm going out of the country with some friends and won't be able to update. Thank you all for the kudos and I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> I do. It own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners, not a girl trying to get through school.

By dinnertime, the family of three had read as many books on the English language they could get their hands on. Edward could speak almost perfectly, Alphonse had a basic understanding of it but couldn't speak it yet, and Hohenheim was somewhere in between.

Edward was up walking around the room when he heard Molly call everyone for dinner. Almost instantly, he heard the thumps of at least five people pounding down the stairs. He glanced at Alphonse who shrugged and shakily stood up from the bed. “ _Al! What the hell are you doing? You aren't strong enough to be moving around yet!_ ” Ed said as he went to help his brother. “ _Molly called us for dinner, and I can't exactly eat up here. I'll be fine to move for a while, brother. Don't worry so much._ ” Edward sighed and helped his brother stand. He glanced at Hohenheim, who had finally fallen asleep, and shook his head.

The brothers made their way downstairs slowly, approaching the room filled with voices and laughter. They looked into the loud room and saw six redheads, including Molly, the man that had said his name was Sirius, and a few other people he didn't know. Molly noticed them first, and immediately stood up to help them. The others looked up and were shocked to find two boys they didn't know.

“I thought I told you both to take it easy! What in the world are you doing out of bed? I was going to bring the food to you in just a few minutes!” Molly scolded as she helped Alphonse sit down in a vacant chair. Ed rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I intended to wait upstairs, Al wanted to come down. I figured I should help some, not let him stumble down by himself.” Molly sighed loudly and smiled slightly. “Oh alright. Just be careful. I don't want either of you hurt more than you already are!” The blonde boys nodded and began to eat.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” A loud voice exclaimed. “Ronald!” Molly said, exasperated. “It's fine Molly. I am Edward Heinrich and this is my baby brother Alphonse. He doesn't speak English yet, but he can understand it.” Edward said with a slight accent. Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously but went back to eating.

Edward quickly finished his food and stood up from the table. “Where did the old man go? And the other one?” He asked Molly quietly. “They had to return to the school. Severus had a potion that needed his attention and Albus had to meet with his staff.” He nodded and turned to Al. “ _I'm going to try to wake up Hohenheim. I'll be back in a few minutes, with or without the bastard. Do you need anything before I go?_ ” He asked, worried. Al smiled and shook his head. “ _No brother. I'm fine. If you can't wake him up, at least let me set some food aside for him so he can eat when he wakes up._ ” Ed sighed and nodded. “ _Fine. I'll be back soon._ ”

He glanced up and realized everyone except Molly and Sirius were staring at him. “What?” Molly spoke before anyone could open their mouth. “You weren't speaking English dear. By the way, what language were you speaking? It sounds like German.” Edward frowned. “What's German? I've never heard of that.” Molly frowned. “Really?” Edward nodded and walked away from the table, ignoring the eyes he felt on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's early. I know, and it's not a full chapter either. It's sort of a sneak peak into the next update. It's slowly coming along, and I wanted to give you guys something. There isn't anything in italics because they are both speaking Amestrian. There will only be italics of conversations between people speaking English and Amestrian. In the same conversation, like the Weasleys and the Elrics. 
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!! ITS VERY IMPORTANT.

Roy Mustang was angry. He had been looking for the Elric brothers and their father for nearly two weeks. They were fighting Father and Pride right beside him one minute, and then next, there was a flash of red light and they were gone. He sighed loudly and looked outside his window. 

“Hawkeye? Would you step in here for a second?” He called out, knowing the lieutenant would be right outside the door.

The door opened almost immediately and she popped her head on. “Sir?” Roy glanced at her and sighed deeply. “Riza, it's been two weeks. Where could they have gone? I know they aren't dead. It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to kill and Elric, much less all three of them.” Riza dropped to the couch, exhausted. “I don't know sir. The way you described the flash, it was alchemy. I just don't think it was alchemy we are familiar with.” She said quietly. 

“Riza, I'm talking to you right now as just a worried friend. Answer me honestly, do not tell me what you think I need to hear. Do you think we'll ever find them?” Roy asked, not looking at the blonde woman. “Honestly sir, I don't have any idea.” Roy sighed loudly, many emotions filling his eyes. "I was afraid you would say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I am leaving the country in 3 days, so i will not have time to update. I decided not to switch to an international plan, and the place I'm staying doesn't have wifi so I won't be able to update until I get back July 2. I will be working on this story during all of my flights, so I should have the chapter ready around the 4 of July? It all depends on how mich time I have. Sorry for the not chapter, but I wanted to have something to give you guys. 
> 
> *Quick edit, when I post the actual chapter 5, this will be taken down and replaced. *


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not really a day late right? And it's super short, I know. I am also not taking down chapter 5 preview, because I'm a bit too lazy. It's only short cuz I got hella sick and didn't have the energy to move for 2 days. My trip was perfect and I miss it way too much. Tell me what you guys think about this! It's all appreciated, the kudos and comments!!

Roy Mustang was angry. He had been looking for the Elric brothers and their father for nearly two weeks. They were fighting Father and Pride right beside him one minute, and then next, there was a flash of red light and they were gone. He sighed loudly and looked outside his window.

“Hawkeye? Would you step in here for a second?” He called out, knowing the lieutenant would be right outside the door.

The door opened almost immediately and she popped her head on. “Sir?” Roy glanced at her and sighed deeply. “Riza, it's been two weeks. Where could they have gone? I know they aren't dead. It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to kill and Elric, let alone kill all three of them.”

Riza dropped to the couch, exhausted. “I don't know sir. The way you described the flash, it was alchemy. I just don't think it was alchemy we are familiar with.” She said quietly. “Riza, I'm talking to you right now as just a worried friend. Answer me honestly, do not tell me what you think I need to hear. Do you think we'll ever find them?” Roy asked, not looking at the blonde woman. “Honestly sir, I don't have any idea.”Roy sighed loudly, many emotions filling his eyes. "I was afraid you would say that."

Roy looked out of his apartment window into the rainy night sky. “Edward. where are you?” heasked quietly. As he was walking to bed,there was a tiny feeling pressing on his stomach, almost like when he would use alchemy. Roy frowned and grabbed a random pen and spare piece of paper quickly.

_ ‘Riza. If you are reading this, I am most likely not here. Well, it might just be me being paranoid. Just a few moments ago, I got a strange feeling. It felt quite a bit like alchemy. If this means anything, I suppose I will be finding out very quickly. The feeling is slowly growing and expanding. All I ask is that you take care of the office, and don't shoot on my return. - General-Major Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist’ _

Almost as soon as Roy placed down his pen, the slight feeling turned into a harsh tugging sensation. There was a bright flash of light, everything went black.

  
Roy was dropped to the ground in a dark alleyway. “ _Well isn't this place lovely._ ” He muttered under his breath. Hearing voices, he stumbled to the mouth of the alleyway. He didn't recognize the street he had walked out to, and definitely didn't recognize the language. Roy looked around at the street, realizing very quickly that it looked nothing like Amestris. “ _ **Well shit.**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. 263 views. It's insane. Ily guys so much. Not joking at all, completlely serious. Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I got busy and had no inspiration for this story. It seemed like I would type a paragraph and delete two every time I got on my documents. It's here now though, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or HarryPotter. They both belong to their respective owners.

“ _OI. Bastard. Wake up! Alphonse and I have already eaten so if you don't wake up now, you don't get any food!_ ” Edward said loudly as he poked Hohenheim in the head and chest. Hohenheim groaned and slowly opened his eyes. “ _Edward? What do you need? Did something happen?_ ” He asked groggily. “ _Yeah. Food happened. Al set some aside for you so you should go eat unless you'd rather starve._ ” Ed grumbled, arms crossed.   
Hohenheim sighed deeply and sat up from his bed. “ _Alright. I'm up. Is Alphonse still downstairs?_ ” He asked after glancing around the room quickly. “ _Yeah. I'm going back down so he's not surrounded by strangers. Come down whenever. Or don't, you can always stay up here and starve._ ” Edward muttered as he walked back out the door. Hohenheim smiled slightly and followed his oldest son out of the room.

  
Roy was very lost. He had been stumbling around for at least three hours trying to find a map, sign, or even the alley he was dropped into. “ _This is stupid. How am I supposed to find my way around here? I'm lost. I admit it._ ” He sighed angrily. After walking around for another twenty minutes, he came across a small inn. Checking his pocket for money, Roy walked into the small building. He walked up to the desk and pulled out a few of his gold coins. “ _May I have a room?_ ” He asked, hoping that he was understood.  
The man behind the desk smiled and spoke. “ _Of course. I haven't had someone here that spoke your language in many years._ ” He turned and grabbed a key off the wall and handed it to Roy. “ _Your room number is 106, and it's just down the hall._ ” Roy thanked the man and went to his room.   
Laying on his bed, Roy sighed and mumbled to himself. “ _Fullmetal, I hope you and your family are safe._ ” Before drifting off to sleep.

  
Alphonse smiled when he saw Edward sulk into the room followed shortly by Hohenheim. “ _I set aside some food for you, dad. I wasn't sure why you liked so it's a bit of everything_.” Hohenheim smiled at him and took the food that was held out to him. “ _Thank you Alphonse. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it._ ”   
Edward rolled his eyes and nodded at Alphonse. “ _Are you ready for bed? I know you slept for quite a while, but it's dark and I figure you can sleep some more._ ” He yawned.   
Alphonse nodded and joked quietly. “ _Yeah I am. Will you carry me to the room?_ ” Edward smirked at the challenge and scooped his brother up. Alphonse squawked loudly and grabbed onto Edward tightly. “ _I was joking brother! Put me down!” “Nope. You asked and I decided to I wanted to. You can't stop me._ ” Hohenheim laughed quietly from his place at the table, allowing himself to relax fully for the first time since they arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh man guys. I’m so sorry it’s been this long. This isn’t an update but there will be 1 tomorrow. Today was my birthday so I didn’t have time to work with it today. The file I had this story on got deleted and I couldn’t recover it so I had to completely restart from scratch. If anyone is still reading this, thank you for being patient and I swear I will have it up by tomorrow! Again, I’m so so sorry it’s been this long!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I promised it today an here it is! Again, I’m so sorry it’s been this long, but I couldn’t do anything about it. I know it’s pretty short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Have a good day!!

Roy sighed as he walked down the unfamiliar street. “ _I can't read any of these signs_.” Muttering under his breath, he turned around and went back to the inn. Just as he walked in, he saw the fireplace light up and a woman come out. Blinking, Roy rubbed his eyes harshly. The fireplace looked completely normal. “ _I’m going crazy, aren’t I_?” He asked himself and shut himself in his room.

 

 

Edward glared at the old man sitting in front of him. “You want me to do what?” He asked, hoping the answer would change from what it had been the past three times. “I would like you and your brother to attend Hogwarts with the 6th years. I would pay for all of your supplies and your father wouldn’t be far away.” Dumbledore said again, his eyes twinkling as he watched Edward. “ _Al! Go grab Hohenheim for me will you? We need to talk about this with him_!” Ed yelled into the hallway where he knew Alphonse would be waiting.

He didn’t get a reply besides footsteps headed deeper into the house. “I haven’t been to school since I was four. I have no need for attending school but if my brother wants to, I might consider it.” He said before leaving Dumbledore alone, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

“ _Hogwarts huh? Looking for teachers. I suppose it would probably be the easiest way to find the Elrics. The do seem to gravitate toward knowledge and danger._ ” Roy said to himself as he looked over the newspaper sitting on his bed. “ _I guess I just need to send a letter to the headmaster._ __”

Within a few minutes, Roy left his room and went to find Tom. “ _I was wondering, do you happen to know where the post office is? I need to send a letter to,_ ” Roy paused for a second, thinking. “ _Dumbledore about a job offer._ ” He glanced up to see Tom laugh. “ _You’ll be needing an owl I’m afraid. No post offices in Diagon Alley. I do have an owl you can use though._ ”

Roy smiled and handed Tom his letter. “ _I would very much appreciate it, sir._ ”


End file.
